


W(h)or(e)ship.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Series: Going To Hell. [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Play, Cockwarming, Confession, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, General Blasphmey, Glove porn, Knife Play, Prayer, Religion, Religious Content, Slight parent issue, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You used to be religious but you aren't anymore. Freddy decides to have some fun teasing you over the attachment you hold to your previous faith.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger X You, Freddy Krueger/Reader, Freddy Krueger/You, Freddy krueger x reader - Relationship
Series: Going To Hell. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174781
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	W(h)or(e)ship.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!
> 
> I came up with this idea the other day, it is nasty and out there and kinda different from my other stuff but I am happy with it! Let's all be hedonistic sinners together and have a blast on the way down! As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all HEAVILY ENCOURAGED, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out requests for people! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

You weren’t religious. 

Not anymore anyway.

You were raised to be but fell out of it. You became disillusioned with your faith in your teenage years, questioning the logistics and merit of religion in general like many people around that age. Shirking your faith and being rather rebellious suited you well even if it practically gave your parents a heart attack.

Staying out late, sleeping in, certainly not going to church or partaking in the usual religious practices your family took part in. Flouting the rules constantly and generally having a devil-may-care attitude about most things.

But that was back then, you were an adult now, out on your own, capable of making your own decisions and you continued to live faith free happily. Your parents had kind of reluctantly accepted that religion wasn’t your thing, they still hoped you might see their way, turn back to the light.

If they only knew.

Knew about your late night visitor, the monster who visited you in your dreams and helped you engage in your favorite hedonistic behaviors, lust had always been your favorite deadly sin after all. 

Ever since you got your first taste of it far too late at night with someone who was entirely no good for you when you should have been home in bed like a good girl you were undeniably hooked. 

You could pretend to be remorseful but that would be adding dishonesty on top of your late night sexual escapades and while you weren’t opposed to lying, it was practically essential with the kind of family you had, you didn’t like to engage in it unless completely necessary. 

It had only been about two months of this but fuck if he didn’t already have a good idea of what did it for you, seemed to almost intuitively know just what you would like. Just the right things to say and to do to make you ache and drip all the more and all for him. 

It was late, you were asleep, and he had just found you once more as he always did. He was not touching you yet, odd for him, instead he was talking with you, still close to you, the threat of him touching you ever present but not happening, yet. 

You had been dreaming about being downtown at night when he found you, he hadn’t changed or manipulated anything thus far. Both of you in a dark alleyway, leaning against the brick wall as you talked with him, he was right in front of you, it would only take a short stride forward for him to be pressed to you. 

“So you sure are keeping your distance tonight.”

“Hmm?”

He looked at you in a way that suggested he had no idea what you were talking about when obviously he did. 

“Usually you are all over me by now.”

“Am I?”

He sounded amused, as he looked you over, when he looked at you like that it made you want to squirm, he was purposefully taking his time and it was unusual. Normally the pace he set would make your head spin, it would be brutal and quick and so much but there was something else about this that was doing it for you, he hadn’t laid a single finger on you and you were already starting to feel turned on. 

Maybe that was his intention?

Maybe he was painfully aware that after your previous meetings with him taking the lead so strongly that just being near him now, even without him doing anything explicitly sexual would have a profound effect on you. 

There were a lot of maybes, like maybe he could already tell the usual drip that spilled from you like a leaky faucet had already begun in your panties. 

That slight smirk, yeah he could tell, but just because he could tell doesn’t mean he was going to do anything about it yet. 

He did however decide to escalate it, worsen your need. He took that one step forward, gloved hand placed next to your head on the brick wall, fuck it was a little crazy just how much that awful weapon of his got to you. He still wasn’t technically touching you but he was dangerously close to it, you wanted it and yet that presence of his made you press closer to the wall. You thought you were confident and had experience but when he was here it was like all that went out the window, his confidence made you seem like a shy virgin in comparison. He was leaning on that gloved hand, non-gloved hand in his pocket, that stance, he knew just what he was doing, self satisfied smirk giving himself away. 

Bastard.

That is what he was.

And he fucking knew it too.

Obviously, fucking Lord knows he has heard it enough in his life. You thinking it was certainly not anything new or original.

“I know what you want.”

Before you could even think of responding to him the brick wall behind you fell away and you were not expecting it, arms out, trying to stop yourself from falling, the change of scenery happening in the blink of an eye. And when you fell back he was somehow right behind you, your back crashed into his chest, his hands gripped your biceps as he caught you. Before you could even glance around, you knew just where you were, the heat was suffocating as it always was and yet you were still compelled to look. 

The usual sights, dripping pipes and rusted metal and hard, cracked, uneven concrete under your bare feet. Air thick and stifling, you squirmed slightly, from the sudden temperature change, from being even closer to him, caught off guard, going from not touching him to being pressed to him, hands gripping you tightly. He finally speaks to you again.

“You seem so tense tonight.”

You were.

The truth was while your parents were mostly fine with your current lifestyle you still clashed sometimes. A heated phone call with your mother lingering on your mind still. You didn’t really talk problems with him, or talk much at all, it was all about the physical with him, but that is all you wanted from him anyway. 

“And why do you care?”

Tone was harsher than what you would normally use but that fight earlier had really gotten to you. It drew a laugh from him before he responded,

“Maybe I want to help you.”

How the fuck could he help you? You wanted to laugh yourself before his glove gripped harder and you struggled harder in response, a futile effort yet one you still tried, one he appreciated too to be honest, he liked it when his victims didn’t give in so easily.

“I doubt that.”

It came out quiet, eyes down to the ground below you, he leaned down closer, he spoke low in your ear,

“No? That hard to believe that I just might want to do something out of the goodness of my heart hmm?”

Goodness of his heart?

Now that was hilarious, the way he said it, familiar mocking and teasing tone, obviously more aware than anyone how ridiculous the idea of that was, he always was funny in his own way.

Then before you could even think of laughing his hands moved to your shoulder and pushed you down hard, you winced from how hard your knees hit the concrete. 

That glove of his started to move.

Slowly.

His blades were so light and teasing, dragging over your shoulder and up to your neck, you shivered and the backs of his blades met your cheek, you tried to turn your head but his other hand held your jaw hard, making it impossible for you to get away.

“You need something to believe in.”

What?

“Something to have faith in. A constant. Something to rely on.”

You closed your eyes tight as you tried to struggle, he was far too strong for you to get away, one of his blades dragged over your cheek almost hard enough to break the skin but being just shy of it.

“Something to worship.”

You were pushed further down, he came down with you, on his knees behind you, between your legs, now you were on your hands as well as your knees, his non-gloved hand pushed your shirt up, exposing your back to him, one blade dragging down slowly over your spine as he said firmly.

“This. Is God.”

Oh.

Oh is that his angle?

Fuck.

The low simmering pool of arousal increased immensely and nearly instantaneously, heat and flush filling you, where his glove roamed causing electricity to feel like it was crackling through the surface of your skin.

You hated just how much you loved it. 

After that first long, languid stroke downwards he moved again, backs of his blades dragging up until reaching your neck near the base of your skull but it was when he dragged all four down again that made your back arch from the sheer sensation it brought you. Pausing for a moment to simply feel was all you could do.

Or that was all you could do until he spoke to you again.

“Enjoying it that much already?”

You really were but you didn’t want to admit just how much. You opened your mouth to respond to him when he pressed harder with one blade and a thin cut was drawn over your shoulder blade making you let out a groan, not expecting the sharp and burning pain so suddenly. 

"N-No.”

A harsh laugh and a deeper cut on your opposite shoulder, another pained groan pulled from you before he said harshly,

“Say it without stuttering next time if you want me to believe you.”

His gloved hand moved again and met your shoulder and he pushed you down hard, your forearms flat on the concrete now, palms down.

“Now if you really are going to pay your respects properly-”

He leaned down again, back to your chest, blade on his index finger dragged over your jaw as he whispered the rest of his sentence,

“-you KNOW what to do.”

Weak. 

You were so fucking weak, when those blades dragged lightly over your throat and back over your shoulder as his chest left your back, sitting up on his knees behind you once more. He was just so good at teasing you, blades sliding up your side over your ribs.

You knew what to do.

Your eyes closed and resting on your elbows and knees, back arched, a practiced movement as your hands came up in a prayer pose, and you could feel how smug he was behind you as one of his blades bit into your flesh again and lingered for a moment before sliding through your flesh again drawing fresh blood,

“Good girl.”

Laughable again.

You a good girl.

As if.

Your forehead tipped forward and met your hands, soft sight crossing your lips as his non-gloved hand rested on your hip, rubbing over your hip bone and he brought those blades down over your back again, you were enjoying how he was teasing you until all four of those blades cut at once, quick and hard though not deep, surprised yelp leaving you as he spoke again

“You know better than this don’t you bitch?”

“Wha-what do you mean?”

“I know you know how to worship properly. You have enough experience, don’t you?”

Of course you did.

Didn’t make it any easier though. 

You swallowed hard and began praying, it leaving your mouth hushed and breathy and his glove continued, light touches with the edges of his blades and his fingertips, interspersed with cuts and nics drawing hot and slick blood, being spread over more of your skin as he touched you, non-gloved hand lingering on occasion.

You felt so fucking dirty right now.

The stuff you two had gotten up to up until this point had been plenty dirty, depraved and fun as hell but this was really different for you. Sweat breaking out, arousal clouding your mind and soaking your panties, more into it than you ever thought possible. You hadn’t even considered bringing this kind of edge into your playtime with him but it was something else. 

Him yanking your shorts down your thighs, pooling at your knees and cutting your shirt free from you pulled you from your thoughts easily. Almost totally naked and exposed before him once more, the last barrier being your panties not like they were doing much to conceal your current condition when they were as drenched as they were. Non-gloved hand brushed over said panties and it made you stop short, prayer dying on your lips with a gasp and another slice reminded you of your place as he said,

“I didn’t say you could stop.”

“Sorry-”

You mumbled and took a deep steadying breath before continuing onward which became increasingly difficult when he rubbed your clit like that and teased you with his glove at the same time. You wanted to push back into his hand, move your hips, moan and beg for more but you knew he wouldn’t allow any of that right now, you had to play along and be good.

Heart beating so hard that you swear you could feel it pulsing in time below your waist. 

You kept talking but it was getting harder, breathier, it was hard as fuck and then you thought he was giving you a break, a much needed reprieve when his hands left but you should have known better than that. Panties ripped down exposing your dripped wet and aching self to him, a grind and you were aware of how hard he was.

You were so far gone.

Craving feeling him inside of you, needing the kind of relief that could only come with the delicious stretch of him buried to the hilt in your needy and dripping cunt. 

Thankfully he had been teasing you for a long time and didn’t want you to wait much longer.

When you heard the usual sound of his clothes shuffle and his zipper come down you wanted to sigh out a ‘hallelujah’ but held that back. 

When his non-gloved hand gripped your waist and his glove rested on your lower back, blades splayed, tips of said blades biting into your skin as he nudged against your entrance you tensed in anticipation of the pleasure about to wash over you. 

He finally sunk inside, as his hips pushed forward one of his blades dragged down, cutting you again and you couldn’t hold back your moan the same way he couldn’t hold back his chuckle or him saying,

“Disgusting whore.”

You really were but fuck it felt amazing you couldn’t even protest, not like you would when the way he said it made a pulse of heat run through you and your walls clenched around his cock. 

He was all the way inside and you were about to move your hips back but before you could move even a quarter of an inch his blades dug deeper and he said firmly.

“Stay still.”

And so did he.

You had never experienced cock warming before now but fuck if it was difficult. You were expected to continue to hold position, stay still, pray and take his blades working you over as they were, raising either blood or goose bumps in their wake. He said it so causally,

“I think you should confess your sins now.”

A hard thrust forward almost knocked you over, a generous moan spilling forth from your lips as your eyes shot back open. 

“Ah! Ahhh oh-kay.”

Non-gloved hand was on your hip and squeezed, you let out a shuddering breath and started,

“I-I covet constantly- I lust and I cra-a-ave and I am far more slothful than I should be-”

You let out a small and strangled whine from low in your throat when his non-gloved hand moved over your hip and under you, rough fingers met your clit and one the first swirl of his fingers another hard thrust, just one though and you struggled to continue on.

“I should be kinder-be more giving-”

“You seem plenty giving to me.”

You let out a soft moan, you wished the concrete below you wasn’t so unrelenting but it was a good reminder, it was just like him. 

This went on further, you debasing yourself, confessing, begging for forgiveness over how dirty and sinful you were as his blades dragged and as blood dripped and deep hard single thrusts punctuating your confessions to him. 

“I thi-think of this ha-of you-constantly Freddy-”

He took you painfully slowly as his fingers worked your clit. Thrusts hard and deep and so slowly but the angle was just fucking right, you were getting so fucking close, the build up was agonizing and no where near fast enough, you were on the edge after minutes of this. Hips squirmed and he stopped, holding pressed as deep as possible inside of you, his blades cut hard into your outer thigh and you were pulled from the edge with a sob that drew a laugh from him.

“Not news to me. I know what you do in bed when you think of me.”

Obviously he would know that.

You certainly never made it a secret.

A hard smack with his non-gloved hand that almost brought tears to your eyes as the amount of everything built up, so much stimulus almost overwhelming you as he added on,

“Still flattering to hear all the same.”

Fuck you loved this.

The flooring below you was so rough and while you did your best to stay still, how hard he was thrusting on occasion and the fact that all your weight was resting on your knees and elbows the skin was starting to break. Rough and wet concrete splitting your skin, causing something akin to road rash, uncomfortable and making this so much harder than what he was doing to you. The pain at this moment was outweighing the pleasure but it was still fucking fantastic, adrenaline and arousal making the pain much more enjoyable for you yet it was uncomfortable still. 

He could sense this and you knew he did when he said,

“Too much?”

“Ye-yeah Freddy-”

You breathed and another hard thrust that made you wince and he said,

“You’ve been good. How about somewhere more comfortable?”

How could you do anything but agree to that? Seemed rather unlike him to be frank but you weren’t going to complain, you had been good and played along well so him giving you a small bit of comfort wasn’t that unusual.

The change was instantaneous. Your eyes still closed but you felt the temperature change, the ground below you changed too, carpet it felt like, certainly better than the gritty and dirty cracked concrete that was for sure. 

You were still lost in it when another hard thrust made your confession stop and your eyes open upon smelling the incense. 

God.

Fucking.

Dammit.

True while the temperature was more bearable. The flooring more comfortable, it turns out where he brought you was a strikingly convincing replica of the church your family visited, you were in the carpeted aisle, pews on either side. 

“Fr-Freddy! Wha-at the fuc-”

His gloved hand met your opposite hip and three hard thrusts in a row made your protest break into a series of moans, 

“What? Not good enough?”

Two of his fingers on his non-gloved hand rubbed over your clit as he was stuffed fully inside of you again, 

“Too public?”

It felt far too fucking good, you couldn’t speak, so teased and worked up, your hips moved, grinding into his hand with another moan, the acoustics in here were as good as you remembered and it made you want to cringe realizing just what you were doing. One your knees and elbows, being fucked by a literal demon, moaning and panting as he touched and teased you, covered in cuts and sweat and blood. 

A picture perfect example of utterly sinful depravity.

“Need somewhere more private?”

His chest met your back once more, you being covered by him, so closed in by him, another hard thrust, his gloved hand on your neck, blades to close to your pulse point, fingers on his non-gloved hand pressing hard onto your clit and you bit your bottom lip, he breathed harsh and low into your ear,

“How about the confessional booth?”

Fuck, you clenched down so hard around him it made his tip forward against your shoulder with a groan of his own but you protested still,

“No-no here is fi-ine”

“Yeah? Want it out in the open hmm?”

He pulled out of you and pushed you over onto your side, he grabbed you once again, hands on your thighs he pulled you close, you were all too eager to bring yourself closer to him, hands on either side of your head with you on your back when he filled you again, legs around his hips and you gasped out a yes, not just in response to his question but also just how fucking good it felt. 

“Terrible.”

You were and you wouldn’t want to change it for a second if it meant giving this up. You were thankful to be off of your knees and elbows, your back arched on another hard thrust that brushed up against that spot inside of yourself that made your knees go weak. You could feel the tacky half dried blood under your back along with the sweat that had accumulated from being in the boiler room and from the sheer effort from how still he had made you be when he was teasing you. 

You breathed out his name, soft and sweet, laced with heat and pleasure. like a prayer that seemed either entirely too appropriate or inappropriate depending on how you looked at it. 

Your eyes fell closed again and you were treated with the feeling of his gloved hand back on your, sliding up your side, when it paused at one of your breasts your breath hitched, a solid and single cut helping dampen the pleasuring rising in you. The way you had your legs wrapped tight around his hips had him pressed so close to you, providing perfect pressure right where you needed it. 

You felt so fucking obscene. 

If you were capable of thinking of anything other than how good this felt you might have thought for a small moment about how quickly and easily you gave into this. How you were now moving with him, unconcerned about your current surroundings as you chased your pleasure with him. 

His glove rose up further, hand on your face, that always got to you so badly, you don’t mind his glove on you, to be fair you loved it but it being so close to cutting you on such an exposed part made you shudder, you still felt fear with him often yet you rarely admitted that you did enjoy feeling it. You basically had to when you hooked up with him regularly, it was practically a prerequisite, if you didn’t get aroused by fear than what was the was the fucking point. Thumb of his glove ran over your bottom lip, you tasted your own blood as he smeared it on you. How bad was it that your very first instinct was to taste it and clean him off? 

The sounds you were making were filling the space around you, echoing, the moans he pulled from you easily sounded so filthy, you were getting so fucking close, a light smack on your cheek and you looked up to him, 

“Are you really about to cum?”

You nodded with an ample moan and another thrust that ended with a grind that made your eyes want to roll back, fingers trying to find purchase in the carpet below you,

“Right here? In the middle of a fucking church?”

Another nod, less sure, breath still labored, fuck when he said it so plainly like that it made you sound just like the condemned whore you were. Gloved hand on your throat, gripping hard, 

“Fuckin’ do it.”

That commanding tone, you had to and you did and fucking hell if it wasn’t mind blowing for you as you writhed under him, he gripped harder and you gasped, the shock of fear mid-orgasm from the worry he might slip up and end you right there was terrible and wonderful. 

You were heaving when he pulled out and came over your stomach and still pulsing heat. His grip loosened and your forearm fell over your eyes, you felt like a wreck and were sure you looked even worse, it was just what you needed.

You laid for a moment when his glove left your throat and trailed down over your chest, you arched slightly up into it, satisfied hum with a small smile and he said,

“If you weren’t going to hell before you sure are now.”

You laughed a little too loudly at that.

Fuck it.

Least you will be warm there.

And in good company too.


End file.
